With the advent of computers in the office and at home has come many health problems which previously were either unknown or occurred only in few isolated cases. Daily use of computers has resulted in a variety of work-related injuries to the neck, head, arm and hand which are typically referred to as repetitive stress injuries. These injuries usually occur by performing repetitive movements or by being required to remain in a specific position for long periods of time.
Eye strain and fatigue are common problems associated with prolonged use of computers. The constant glare from the computer screens often result in eye strain, which can lead to severe headaches and other discomforts. Reflections on the computer screen from overhead lights also contribute to eye strain and fatigue. In addition, background and overhead lighting can produce glare in the computer operator's eyes which makes it difficult for the operator to focus on the computer monitor.
Numerous methods have been proposed in the past to reduce eye strain when using a computer for prolonged periods of time. These methods include such means as reducing the level of background and overhead lighting, consciously blinking frequently to keep the eyes moist and clean, maintaining regular breathing rates, and taking regular breaks. In the workplace, however, these methods are often impossible to achieve and are impractical to implement.
Numerous anti-glare eye shields and eye shades have been proposed for various purposes. For example, various eye shields have been proposed for drivers and pilots to reduce the glare from the sun or lights. Other eye shields have been proposed which serve as blinders to avoid distraction during various activities and for training exercises. Examples of these types of eye shields are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,933,734; 3,330,051; 3,308,498; 3,225,459 and 5,261,124. These devices do not provide adequate protection from glare and reflection from incidental light, as well as the glare from the computer terminal. Furthermore, these devices are typically bulky and uncomfortable to wear.
Numerous ergonomic products are currently available to reduce or minimize the discomfort associated with prolonged computer use. These devices are primarily directed to preventing carpal tunnel syndrome and muscle fatigue. However, these devices do not provide prevention of eye strain. Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the industry for a device for reducing eye strain caused by prolonged computer use.